


Excuses

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gou is a shitty liar, Rin playing detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou starts making alot of excuses lately, and Rin wants to know what she's hiding underneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

"Onii-chan, I'm heading out! Gou's voice sounded from Rin's room's doorway, and the boy in question looked up from the floor where he was doing pushups to look at her with curiosity.

"Heading out where?"

His sister pouted, but responded anyway. "to practice! I signed up for football club at school!" she responded, and was about to head out, but Rin stopped her by calling after her.

"since when do you play sports?" he questioned, and the red-haired girl sighed, slumping a bit, and to Rin, it looked like annoyance. Oops. He hadn't intended to piss her off, he was just curious. Last time he heard, she despised participating in sports, and only watched it for the muscles of the sportsmen.

"Well, I don't really have money to go to the gym every third day, and I don't want to ask mom for money, so I signed up to get some exercise." she responded, tapping her foot, and with that, Rin nodded, giving her permission to leave. He couldn't help but notice she hadn't grabbed a bag with clothes though. Was it her first time?

-

The next time she excused herself to go somewhere, was at a joint practice. The Iwatobis were over at Samezuka, and Rin were doing his best to help Makoto to get some tips on how to coach as an actual captain, and not just shyly ask what everyone wanted to do, like he apparently had done lately, because he had gotten empty on ideas. 

Suddenly noticing the absence of his sister, Rin turned around to Nagisa, and asked if he had seen where she went. 

"she said she had to go to sprint practice!" he cheerfully responded, smiling his wide smile, but blinked when Rin shook his head.

"she's not doing sprinting, she has football."

"Eh? She said sprinting! I am not deaf, Rin-chan!" Nagisa said, and seeing as Rin seemed so confused, Nagisa just giggled and jumped into the pool again, splashing water everywhere. Rin just stayed confused as ever. Had Gou started a new sport?

-

"Oi, Gou!" Rin called out into the house, stepping in, as he had decided to stay over the weekend, to smell that his mother was making food in the kitchen. The redheaded woman smiled hearing his voice, and headed into the hall to greet him.

"Rin, sweetie, welcome home! Gou just headed out, she was running late for calligraphy!" she told him, and smiled, but quickly stopped when she saw her son's confused look.

"calligraphy? When did she start taking that?"

"two weeks ago she told me!"

Rin just blinked at his mother, but nodded. How even did his sister have time for all that? He started getting suspicious now.

-

Rin met seijuro a couple of weeks later, amazed he was back in town. Of course, it was break, but still, Momo had gone home for that, so why was Seijuro here of all places?

"Oi, Mikoshiba." Rin greeted, and Seijuro turned around, and grinned widely. 

"Oh, Hi Matsuokas! Looking for Gou-kun?" he asked, making Rin blink. Seijuro asked about Gou alot, but why was he asking if he was looking for her? Did he know where she went all the time?

"She's been acting really strange lately... "

Seijuro started shifting around a bit at that, Making Rin realize he was hiding something. Either Mikoshiba were shitty liars. Gotta be genetic.

"I haven't really seen her, I've been helping Momo all the time since I got back for the break!"

Rin nodded, but he was getting impatient. Why was she making up excuses!?

-

Rin cornered Gou the next time he saw her, and glared at her. The girl actually yelped, as it had seemed like Rin had come from nowhere, as she, once again, was heading out to another "club meeting" that didn't involve the swim club.

"Gou, enough with the goddamn lies." He demanded, and Gou actually looked terrified of him, holding onto her over-the-shoulder bag.

"Onii-chan, I'm not lying! I-- I really need to go, you're gonna make me late--" she tried to get away, but Rin stubbornly stayed put, actually grabbing her arm to keep her in place.

"football, sprinting, calligraphy-- You can't do all three at the same fucking time, so cut it out!"

Gou whined, and sighed, relaxing a bit, making Rin confused, and caught off guard. His sister used that small second to push him away and quickly run out the door. Rin looked after her, twitching. He had enough.

-

Following her wasn't something he ever had seen himself do other than last year, when she had been going with Chigusa to find him a Christmas present. But now, was kind of the same circumstances. Except that time he had thought she had been dating. Now he was just curious, but now, the thought had been in his head, remembering the incident.

"she better not fucking be dating.... I swear" he mumbled slightly, and stared at her from a good hiding spot, where he could easily hide if she turned around. Luckily for him, she seemed content in getting to her destination.

Rin was confused. Wasn't this the way to Iwatobi high school?

"was she really telling the truth...?" he questioned himself, looking at her heading into the school, looking around herself first. Rin stayed a safe distance away, waiting for her to emerge, blinking when a team, of 16 or so boys came out of the room she had walked into, dressed in football wear.

Rin stared as he saw Gou walk out as well, wearing the same outfit too. She was holding the usual whistle she had around her neck for when she was with the swim team, and he watched as she started coaching the boys, who seemed all taller than her, and dangerously ripped.

Gou was coaching them for a good thirty minutes before an adult male came in, and smiled at her, nodding for her, and Rin watched her smile gratefully, and hurried back into what Rin assumed was the changing room. she ran out soon, and Rin blinked slightly.

Was she wearing a Hakama now?

He saw her running across the small football field and into the school, and Rin took a slight detour, to not get spotted by the team she had just coached, but also fast enough so he could see her run into a classroom, through a window. He had time to see the insides of the classroom, and gasped as he noticed Gou's brunette friend was there.

"Hanamura..!?" he gasped to himself, realizing that was the calligraphy club. Was she helping out there too?

Rin smiled slightly, confirming that she really hadn't lied about going to the clubs. He moved away from the window, and headed home, his trust in his baby sister completely restored.

-

Gou whined as she waited outside the school, on the backside, Hanamura staying with her. They were both looking around, Gou was exhausted, but a nudge from her friend perked her up.

"Gou, there he is!" the brunette smiled, and Gou immediately felt her cheeks blush as the male came up to both the girls, his red hair looking even darker in the orange light of the sunset.

"Gou-kun! I'm sorry I took so long. Chigusa-chan. Thank you for waiting with her!" he smiled, and Gou pouted in a kind of disappointing look. The male blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You really need to start coming on time, Seijuro."


End file.
